fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiritector
Spiritector (不神羽織 (スピリテクター), Supiritekutā lit. Ungodly Raiment; portmanteau between "Spirit" and "Protector") is a special state of being that a user is capable of taking upon when harnessing the power of their Memory Lacrima. It enables the user to become encased within armour that has its own skills pertaining to the user's personality and experiences. Synopsis The Spiritector is activated by using the wielder's Memory Lacrima (経験談魔水晶 (メモリ・ラクリマ), Memori Rakurima lit. Magic Crystal telling the Story of One's Experiences); which is a special Lacrima (魔水晶 (ラクリマ), Rakurima lit. Magic Crystal) that is linked to the user's Magic Origin and mind—as the user lives out their life, the Memory Lacrima will slowly fill and modify the magical energy encased within itself, until it is "fully mature". Once fully mature, the Memory Lacrima will change its form into something familiar or useful to the user, which can be almost anything, ranging from weaponry or to something more mundane such as a notebook. In any case, when the user harnesses the power of the Memory Lacrima, the user's magical power resonates with the desired object, causing the magic energy compressed within said Lacrima to erupt, scattering itself upon the user's body, reacting with their Magic Origin; after which, the user must extend their own magical power as to form a thin layer of magic over their body, allowing them to accept the eternano into their body as it is attracted just as if they were using magic normally. This eternano enters the user's bloodstream, interacting with the small traces of iron within their blood—which, normally, would cause the user to be impaled from the inside-out, considering the bending properties eternano has upon iron of any kind. However, thanks to the user sending their own magical power into other parts of their body besides remaining in their magic origin, the user's blood becomes encased in small "packs" of magical energy, which absorbs the eternano and saturates the body of the user inside and out, allowing the power of the Memory Lacrima to form a suit of armour upon their body. Naturally, each armour is stylized and customized to the user's personal preferences; and along with that, the Spiritector is geared with a single unique power that pertains to the user's experiences and fighting style—for example, a devout follower of a religion could have access to light-based magic, a martial artist could have Crash; etc. However, in addition to this, if the user does not personally wield a normal weapon or their Memory Lacrima is not in the form of a weapon, the Spiritector will generate one for the user, again, based upon their personal experiences and fighting style. However, it seems that Memory Lacrima-based weaponry is superior to Spiritector-generated weapons. This ensures that no two Spiritectors are alike. However, the Spiritectors have a grave weakness—if the Memory Lacrima is destroyed, then the Spiritector will vanish along with it. Trivia *This article was based on Gatchaman from the series of the same name as well as Gatchman Crowds. *Per helped a lot with this so kudos to her. Category:Magic Items Category:Armors Category:Under Construction